Crazy
by Kyu Amakusa
Summary: cie cie Sasuke ngejar Sakura cieeeee... berhasilkah Sasuke mengejar Sakura? Sembuh kah Sasuke dari "gila"nya? / SasuSaku / Summary Gaje / Mind to RnR please '3')/


Crazy

by Kai Amakusa

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Romance | Typos | OOC maybe

Sasuke | Sakura

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

Pemuda itu kembali merapatkan syal hitam sehingga menutupi seluruh lehernya dan masih setia mengikuti gadis berambut musim semi yang berjalan di depannya.

"Sakura...," panggil pemuda raven itu agak keras sampai gadis berwajah cantik itu berhenti melangkahkan kakinya. "Kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi?" tanyanya kemudian, ada sarat cemas di nadanya. Gadis yang di panggil Sakura itu terdiam tanpa membalikan badan, membuat rasa cemas pemuda raven itu tambah besar walau tertutupi oleh wajah datarnya.

"Tidak," jawaban singkat namun dapat membuat pemuda raven itu tersentak kaget. Detik kemudian, Sakura kembali melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi pemuda raven yang sedang terpana, terpana karena mendapat jawaban yang tidak memuaskan dari gadisnya.

Pemuda itu masih terdiam, tetap memandang ke depan walau tubuh gadis Haruno sudah menghilang di hadapannya. Senja sore mulai tampak di langit Konoha, semburat oranye matahari di tambah suara bangau yang terbang bersamaan membuat pemandangan di tepi sungai itu nampak indah di hari sedingin itu.

"Hahahaha...," suara ketawa memecah keheningan pemuda raven itu, dia berbalik dan melihat keempat temannya yang sedang menertawakannya.

"Diamlah," kata pemuda itu gusar.

"Hahahaha... Sudahlah, Teme, kau tenang saja, dia pasti akan mencarimu besok," kata pemuda berambut kuning nanas. Mereka tertawa lagi.

"Hn," pemuda itu mendengus kesal dan kemudian berlari ke arah perginya Sakura. _Aku harus tahu apa alasan dia menjauhiku beberapa hari ini._

"Eh? Sasuke!" teriak pemuda kuning itu di ikuti temannya yang lain, tapi pemuda raven yang bernama Sasuke itu tetap berlari semakin menjauhi teman-temannya.

-Crazy-

Seorang gadis sedang berjalan santai dengan earphone putih yang menguasai kedua telinganya. Kemudian, gadis itu menyandarkan diri pada dinding di belakangnya untuk menunggu alat transportasi berlistrik untuk membawanya pergi dari tempatnya sekarang.

Suara khas dari kereta api bawah tanah mulai bergerak mendekati gadis itu. Bersamaan itu pula, pemuda raven semakin mempercepat larinya ke arah stasiun bawah tanah dan melihat gadisnya melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke benda besi berwarna putih itu.

"Ahh...," desah Sasuke lalu berlari ke arah pintu kereta yang sudah tertutup itu. "Sakura..," panggilnya dengan mengetuk-ngetuk pintu KAL yang mulai bergerak. Sakura menoleh dan menatap pemuda yang sedang mencoba mengejar KAL yang dia naiki itu, "Haruno Sakura... Ku mohon..."

Benda besi itu melaju lebih cepat, membawa gadis musim semi itu pergi. Sasuke membungkuk, mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. Haruno Sakura kembali meninggalkannya.

-Crazy-

"Hahahaha... Kau kalah, Kiba," teriak pemuda kuning nanas pada pemuda berambut dan berbola mata coklat, di masing-masing pipinya terdapat tatto. Mereka semua tertawa senang, tapi hanya seorang pemuda yang hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya. Diam karena matanya tengah terbelenggu oleh makhluk indah di depannya, kedua onyx nya mengikuti setiap gerak gadis bermata emerald itu.

"Oke, kau membuatku gila. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku membutuhkanmu," gumamnya pelan dan sebuah senyuman tercipta tanpa di sadarinya.

-Crazy-

Sakura menapaki tangga yang membawanya ke jalanan, lalu berjalan menuju halte bis yang terdekat dari stasiun kereta api bawah tanah. Menunggu bis yang akan membawanya ke tempat favoritnya di hari yang semakin malam itu.

-Crazy-

Sasuke mempercepat larinya saat mengetahui jalanan yang ia lalui di hentikan oleh lampu merah. Dia berbelok, dan kembali berlari menuju stasiun selanjutnya yang dituju oleh gadisnya.

_ Aku membutuhkanmu, sayang. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kenapa aku tak bisa meraihmu? Apa kau menemukan seseorang selain aku? Aku merindukanmu, Sakura._

Tiba-tiba ekor matanya menangkap sosok yang ia cari, Sakura sedang menaiki sebuah bis umum. Lagi, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya secepat mungkin untuk mengejar bis itu. Dia melihat Sakura duduk di dekat kaca dan mulai mengetuk-ngetuk kaca bis agar Sakura melihatnya dan mau menemuinya.

"Sakura... Haruno Sakura... berhenti!" teriaknya. Tapi sayang, gadis itu lebih tertarik dengan alunan musik yang ia dengar lewat earphone putihnya. Entah karena musiknya atau dia memang tak ingin peduli dengan sekitarnya.

Sasuke mempercepat larinya dan masih berusaha mengejar bis itu. Dia berhenti berlari saat kakinya sudah tidak kuat lagi dan membiarkan bis itu melaju menjauhinya. Sasuke kembali menatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

_Aku benar-benar akan gila, Sakura. Apa yang harus ku lakukan dengan hatiku jika kau meminta perpisahan?_

-Crazy-

Sakura menggumam, mengikuti setiap baris lirik lagu yang ia dengar dari earphonenya. Dia memandang keluar menatap pemandangan malam Konoha, memikirkan apa yang harus di pikirkannya.

_ I crazily try to erase you from my heart but there's no point. No matter how much I think about it, to me, its only you. You're the one can't get you outta ma mind. I can't forget you, who I can't even call out so I'm just crying. Days when I thougt I could forget you keep increasing. My own delusion of you coming back is torturing me. At this rate, I will go crazy because of you. Comeback, comeback, I will wait here._

-Crazy-

Sasuke melonggarkan syalnya, tubuhnya tak kedinginan mengingat musim dingin belum berakhir. Walau nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal, dia tak mau berhenti sebelum bertemu dengan Sakura, gadisnya yang berubah sikap akhir-akhir ini karena kesibukan Sasuke sendiri, mengurus tugas akhir kuliahnya.

"Ah iya, tempat itu, pasti dia ada di sana," tiba-tiba saja dia teringat tempat favorit mereka dan segera berlari ke tempat itu.

-Crazy-

Sakura memasukan earphone miliknya ke dalam tas kecilnya, dan mulai menyeberangi jalan sepi lalu lintas. Sesekali dia melirik ke benda yang terpajang di etalase toko yang berjajar rapi di sepanjang jalan, berharap tertarik, tapi dia sama sekali tak tertarik. Di pikirannya hanya ke tempat itu secepatnya.

-Crazy-

Sasuke berjalan cepat di depan deretan rapi toko-toko seraya mengatur nafasnya, dia benar-benar sudah lelah sekarang. Sauke mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah untuk menemukan gadisnya. Dia kembali merapatkan syal hitamnya, udara dingin mulai menusuk kulitnya walau sudah tertutupi jaket. Kakinya membawa Sasuke menuju sebuah gang sempit, mengajaknya memasuki sebuah gedung dan menapaki tiap tangga dengan perasaan tak tentu.

"Sakura...," gumannya pelan. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencoba mencari sosok gadis musim seminya. "Cukup sampai di sini, aku benar-benar akan gila karenamu, Sakura," Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Hei!" seru seseorang. Sasuke kembali menegakan kepalanya dan berbalik ke arah sumber suara.

"Sa-Sakura...," Sasuke tertegun menatap gadis yang ia kejar-kejar dari sore sudah berdiri di hadapannya. "Kau...," Sakura tersenyum manis, Sasuke segera memeluk erat tubuh Sakura, "Jangan pergi lagi," bisiknya.

"Baka!" Sakura memukul pelan kepala Sasuke dari belakang dan melepas pelukannya. Sasuke mengacak rambut ravennya dan tertawa pelan. Sakura yang melihat kekasihnya hanya tersenyum manis.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura, "Kau... memaafkanku?"

"Menurutmu?" tanya Sakura balik dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu pergi, jangan mencintai orang lain selain aku, aku di sini untukmu, Sakura. Dan kau tahu, aku sangat bodoh dalam memilih kata,"

"Iya," Sakura tersenyum, Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura untuk mendekat dan sebuah kecupan manis mendarat di kening Sakura di susul oleh semburat merah di wajahnya.

-Crazy-

"Pegangan yang erat, sayang," seru Sasuke.

"Iya," sahut Sakura dan segera mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang Sasuke.

"Hahaha... kita hampir finish, sayang," seru Sasuke senang, dia semakin mempercepat laju motornya.

"YOU WIN!" tulisan besar disertai letusan kembang api menghiasi monitor di depan mereka.

"Kita menang, sayang,"

"Yey!" teriak Sakura senang.

"Hahahaha... Mau coba permainan lain?" tawar Sasuke dengan menunjukan kedua tangannya yang penuh dengan koin.

"Lets go, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke dengan semangat menuju permainan selanjutnya di tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu, Konoha Game Center.

_FIN_

Fanfict apa ini? *banting meja*

Hai hai hai 'o')/ balik lagi bawa fanfict baru...

Fanfic 'Midnight Fantasy' masih dalam perjalanan menuju pengepostan /?

Gimana? Gimana?

ini song fict dari Crazy by Teentop

Read and review minna 'o')/

Thank you (~^o^)~


End file.
